


Muffin

by linostetic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Felix, Gothic, Lolita Fashion, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Seo Changbin, felix using he/she pronouns, he was a goth and he was a lolita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linostetic/pseuds/linostetic
Summary: Convensions were never something Changbin liked, but this one was different.It took only a few muffins, a bow and cherry lips.(a.k.a goth Changbin meets a lolita Felix and becomes whipped. )
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Changbin was never really the type to show off. He never liked attention, even though he somehow always got enough of it. He never planned to become „goth”, he just liked dark clothes and music. He didn’t even listened to „goth” music only, he just liked good music and somehow found a community. Or more like, they found him. Actually, he learned, how much he actually was like them. One of his friend, Jisung even had a bad, which Changbin really liked. He even wrote lyrics for the band. Being a part of a community like this made him make sense of this world. 

However, he never went to any parties or convensions, he didn’t enjoy crowds that much. especially the one Jisung was trying to take him in.

„I’m telling you it will be fun! You never come with us!” Jisung whined, Changbin rolled his eyes. 

„I don’t like these things, Jisung.” He was about to take his headphones out of his bag. 

„Bet you would find yourself some cute punk twink.” Hyunjin winked at him, knowing well, he is a punk twink as well. A very good looking one in fact, however he knew he had nothing on Changbin. He might like blonds, but Hyunjin’s boldness was too much even for him. 

„You like girls too though, what if you found some chick who’s into bdsm or…” Jisung couldn’t even finish, Changbin threw his book at him.

„I’m not going to pick anyone up, why are you even suggesting it? I hate these convensions.”

„But this one is cool, all types of people will be there.” Hyunjin was right, but it still wasn’t enough.

Enough or not, Changbin found himself standing in line with a bunch of them. Thick cigarette smoke in the air, loud music playing from the speakers. 

„Look at that guy, over there, those guns, baby!” Hyunjin was a bit too loud, looking at the guy a bit behind them, in a sleeveless, black shirt. The guy obviously heard it, turned back around blushing. 

„Did you really come here to look for a date?” Changbin raised his eyebrow at him. 

„What else would the reason be? Tea party with the lolitas?” He laughed.

Changbin turned to the lolitas. This convention was really for anyone altenative ever, but it was quite interesting to see these delicate muffins giggle around stoner goths. They did look like little dancing muffins, with big hair and nice shoes. Most of them looked like princesses, with white and pink colors, some of them a bit darker. 

„Are tea parties that bad?” Changbin mumbled, while Jisung arrived, snacks in his hands. 

„Yo they got pickle flavor chips!” He looked way too happy for a flavor like that. The other two disgusted.

It was just as crowded as Changbin thought it was going to be. Just after an hour he lost the others, he was trying to make his way into the entrence to see where he actually is. He didn’t want to go outside, being in an all-black outfit in the sun wasn’t something he wanted to do. 

He was stomping through the crowd until he felt like he stepped on something. Weirdly enough, he felt it through his platform boots. He looked down and figured, it was a bow. White and blue, with a little unicors on both sides. He quickly picked it up, trying to dust his footprint off of it.

„Shit, who wears white to these things…” He looked around, he thought it might belong to one of the lolitas. And if he knows one thing about them, it is that they wear matching things. He would probably find the owner quite easily.

He turned around, seeing a few of them. It would be hard not seeing those little muffins between people wearing only black.

„Hey, muffins!” He shouted, regretting instantly, he didn’t realize he actually called them muffins, buti t was too late. They turned to him.

„Oh that’s mine!” One of them ran towards Changbin, probably recognizing the bow in his hands. And Changbin recognized the little unicorns on the dress.

„Yeah, sorry, I’m afraid I stepped on it.” He handed over the bow, looking at the delicate figure in front of him. Beautiful sunkissed skin, bright pink lips, big eyelashes, and oh, those beautiful light freckles. Not even a lot of makeup, just gems under the eyes. Wonderful. 

„No problem, I will take the other out as well so it matces.” First thing Changbin noticed was the smile. That wide, beautiful smile, that made his stomach feel like it’s turning around. Second thing was the voice, that wasn’t what he expected from a doll-like feature. Deep. Changbin liked it, he liked how much of a contrast was it to the whole look.  
He watched the lolita take out the other bow and put in a bag, next to the one Changbin handed over. The bag, of course, matching to the outfit, pretty blue. It was mesmerising to watch.

„What’s your name?” He almost whispered. He wanted to know more, suddenly. 

„Felix, come on, we are going outside!” Another, pink muffin came to them. „Sorry, we need to go for a minute, but he can come back after!” She turned to Changbin, who blushed to her words. ’Why would he want to come back?’

„Sorry, we are going to have a picnic. But thank you for finding my bow! Can i buy you food later for it?” Changbin wanted to refuse, but he felt his stomach become emptied by the mention of food. Free food. So, he agreed, giving Felix his number, who ran of smiling.

„You really gave your number to a walking cloud?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrow, hearing Changbin’s story about Felix.

„He kind of looks like a jellyfish.” Jisung said, mouth full of those pickle chips. „Didn’t know you were into those teacups.”

„I’m not into anyone, I gave him back his bow and now I’m getting free food.” Changbin said, sipping from his energy drink. They were sitting in a shadow of a big tree outside, quite far from the picnic, but close enough for them to see them.

„Sounds like a date to me, look, if you’re into tea parties…” Changbin threw the empty can to Hyunjin’s head. If was about to become his habit. 

„Whatever, it is quite boring actually, Changbin you were right…” Jisung yawned.

„Don’t you dare going home when I’m about to get free food…”

His phone started to ring.

„Come on, pick it up, your jellyfish is calling…” 

„Jisung, if you don’t want your head stuck into that dusty bag of chips, you better shut up.” Changbin told Jisung, who looked suddenly as pale as his bright blond hair. „Yes?”

„I…uhm…Changbin? Uhm, so how about my offer?”

There he was, the big guy Changbin, in all black, sitting on a strawberry patterned blanket, watching Felix prepare food he bought probably. 

„You bought all of that?” He looked at the brownies.

„These? Oh, I made these!” He had a very proud, yet shy smile on his face. Changbin suddenly heard chatter behind him, so he looked around. The other muffins were sitting on a bench close, cleary chatting about them, as soon as he looked their way, they turned around. When he turned back, he saw Hyunjin and Jisung on another bench making kissy faces towerds him. Hyunjin was mimicking someone drinking tea. ’Fuckers.’

As soon as he bit onto one of his brownies, his face lit up. „These are amazing!”

Felix smiled again, giggling. „Want some tea?” He took a thermos out of his blue bag.

’Teaparty’ Changbin thought. But he accepted. 

He looked at Felix, who was preparing the tea, his hands working fast. His eyes stopped at his dress.

„How do you wear this?” He bluntly asked and Felix suddenly stopped. His expression went sad.

„You’re asking me because I’m a guy, right?” He asked, his head down.

„What, no!” Changbin refused. „I mean, you have like twelve layers on and it’s almost forty degrees…” Felix looked up, giggling.

„Says the one wearing all black!” Well, he was right.

„Look at us weirdos.” They spent a good hour talking and eating. Felix was a suprise, but a pretty one at that. 

After a few weeks they were still talking. Changbin was mesmerized by Felix, he found everything about him beautiful. He was listening to him about how he sews his skirts, helped him chose fabrics, which he had actually no idea about, but if Felix asks he answers. Of course, his friends started to tease him about it, but they were supportive.

„You should invite the jellyfish over once Changbinnie…” Jisung teased, eating another type of weird snacks. They were sitting in Changbin’s apartment, as always, eating breakfast. Or more like, snacks for breakfast. 

„First of all, his name is Felix, second of all, I’m older than you!” 

„But he is right, call him over, we can have a teaparty!” Hyunjin smiled, drinking from, sarcastically, his morning tea.

„I don’t even know what we are, wouldn’t it be weird?” Changbin asked, thinking about how he really doesn’t know. He figured a long time ago that he has a fat crush on Felix, but talking only on the phone was a bit of a downside. Felix was busy, he was modelling for several lolita brands, so they didn’t have lots of time to talk.

„You are whipped, that’s what you are.” Jisung was right. Changbin wanted this thing to be more between them, but he didn’t know Felix was actually into him or just nice in general. But every time he closed his eyes, all he saw is that beautiful smile of his. 

When the others left, he grabbed his phone. He was determined to talk to him now. He serched Felix’s name.

„Changbin! Hi!” He heard Felix’s sweet, yet husky morning voice, that made him blush. Again.

„Felix, hi! Sorry, did I wake you up?”

„Oh, no, I am up! What’s up?”

„Would you like to, uhm, come over? We have a little party tomorrow. If you would like…” Changbin wasn’t a shy person, he was always quite confident, yet now, he was all over the place. He felt like he was running miles. 

„Oh, sure! I’m not working tomorrow! Can I bring friends?” Bin felt his smile through the phone.

„Sure, all muffins can come.”

When they hang up, he sent a little text to their groupchat about holding a party tomorrow.

He was stressed, bringing all their friends to his apartment was a struggle, keeping them stay out of trouble was even harder. And the lolitas weren’t even there. The food was on the table, which he ordered, knowing he cannot cook anyways. 

„Someone is at the door Changbinnie!” Jisung winked at him and he almost ran to the door. Hearing the knocks, straightened his back and opened the door.  
In front of him was standing a little delicate feature, big, almost white hair and surprisingly, black fluffy dress. Behind the black muffin, two more, rather light muffins.  
„Hit here! I have brownies!” Felix gave him a big plastic box, full of sweets. „This is Momo and Sana, my friends!” They introduced themselves and so did Changbin. Didn’t take much time for the others to arrive at the door.

„Damn, muffin, lookin’ good, what pronouns you use?” Hyunjin swinged one of his arm on Felix, winking at him, making him giggle. Changbin rolled his eyes, inviting the girls in.  
„Haha, you’re so nice, he or she is fine!” Felix sounded so innocent, it made Hyunjin laugh. 

The party was nice, everyone was kind of laid back, even though Jisung and Hyunjin were way too focused on Felix. Well, Jisung mostly on Felix’s brownies.

„What’s your favorite band, jellyfish?” Jisung asked anyways.

„Actually, maybe sounds old fashioned, but I love Sex Pistols!” 

Hyunjin leaned into Changbin’s shoulder. „In the end of the day, you did find yourself a punk twink, huh?” Changbin pushed him away.

At some point he and Felix were left alone at the kitchen table. Changbin had a few shots in his system already. 

„I like this dress.” He told Felix, who looked proud.

„I made it a long time ago!” He smiled. „I finally had somewhere to wear it! But I hope it isn’t too much…” He looked back at the table. His dress had lots of frills, beautiful black and purple velvet materials and lits of bows and crosses.

„Not at all, it’s very pretty!” Changbin found himself almost shouting. „You should sell clothes, you would be so good at it.”

„You think so? I really want to!” Now it was Felix’s turn to yell out of excitement. „That’s why I’m in fashion school.”

„You told me you’re in artschool though?” Bin raised a brow.

„Same thing, but…usually when I tell people I study fashion, they…” Felix stopped and Changbin understood. he knew how it is when they are not accepted.

„You can tell me anything Lixie, I think it’s beautiful.” Felix smiled lightly at him, biting into another brownie. Bin didn’t even notice he just gave him a nickname.

„You guys are so nice. I’m glad I lost my bow that day… Even though I would have gone up to you anyways.” Changbin almost choked on his beer. 

„You what?” He asked with wide eyes.

„Ah yes…” Felix looked away from his eyes. „I kinda had my eyes on you while we were still at the line…uh, that sounds so creepy now, sorry! I just though you seemed sweet and…”

„No, no wait, it’s cute…”

„Really?”

„Really. You are cute.”

The sweet moment was broken by Jisung’s loud whining.

„What do you mean you two look this cute and happen to be both lesbians? I can never have any luck ever!” Both Changbin and Felix started to laugh, even Momo and Sana as well.

„What do you mean, dumbass, you can still have a big titty goth boyfriend.” Hyunjin whined back. 

„Never, the only big titty goth boyfriend I could have is over there having a ’muffin’!”Jisung dramatically sat down to the sofa. „What a bad day to be bisexual!”  
Changbin stopped, he became all red, but Lixie was still laughing. 

„That title fits you! I mean it in a good way though!” Changbin could only be an amount of red. 

„And what would you be, ’Muffin’?”He smirked, must be because of the alcohol.

„Maybe, small titty muffin boyfriend? I’m not buff like you though.” Felix never looked as shy as he was now, and it just made his face look even prettier.

„Settled then.”

„That’s it? Ugh, so romantic.” Lixie rolled his eyes.

„Why, what do you want, Muffin, love letters?” He was joking, but he saw Lixie’s face light up. „You…you really want love letters?”

Felix looked away, playing with his fingers.  
„You write poems though…” He pouted, making Changbin’s heart shatter.

He ended up asking for his address before they left, making Lixie jump in his skirt, which did look like how jellyfish moved. A day later, he was at his table, trying to write something.

„Our Changbinnie is writing love letters now, so romantic!” Jisung whined again. 

„Shut up, horny bisexual, get off my back!”

„Don’t rub it in my face, man! Let me write him a poem too!”

„Shush Jisung, it takes a special person to like this mess of a man, Felix is a special one, Changbin needs to keep her!” Hyunjin became very supportive of them after meeting Felix, well, must be also because he got Hyunjin a modelling job. „And once she is a famous dressmaker, I can modell for her forever.”

„Snake.” Jisung hissed.

„Horny.” They were bickering and it made Bin laugh. He re-read his poem again, then slipped it into the blue envelope he bought. It is cringy, but he was sure it was his best one yet.

It was 10 pm., Changbin had work early next morning, so he was almost asleep, when he heard knocking on the door. With messy hair and his black eyeliner smudged all over his eyes.

’If it’s Jisung again, drunk, i am going to kick his flat ass…” He thought, but when he opened the door, it was not jisung.

„Fe…Felix?” Felix looked different, he didn’t have the big wig on, he had his real, blond hair, in a little ponytail on the back. He had a hoodie on with ripped jeans. He looked adorable.

„Changbin, this is the best poem I’ve ever got! I mean, this is the only poem I’ve ever got, but this is per…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, Changbin stepped closer, grabbing his hand and pulled him closer. Their lips touched and even though Felix was shocked at first, he kissed him back fast. Their kiss was deep and passionate, Changbin could feel Felix’s sweet lipbalm on his tongue. Cherry.


	2. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple takes their relationship to the next level but in an unusual way.

Changbin woke up to the smell of pancakes and hot bacon. He still wasn’t used to having someone cook for him, it was all new, but the smell lingering around his apartment was something he definitely could get used to. But it meant he woke up alone in his bed, which was the downside.   
He and Felix hadn’t been together for so long, only a few weeks, but Felix often stayed for the night. Nothing, but making out and hands all over each other though, seemed like both of them wanted things slow. 

Changbin sat up, rubbed his eyes and decided to go to the kitchen. Felix was there, humming a gentle tune, cooking on the stove. He had on Changbin’s biggest shirt, an oversized black one, but under that, his adorable purple panties. It was hot, so it wasn’t an unusual thing.

„Morning, muffin.” He greeted his partner with a backhug, burying his nose in his neck. he could feel Felix giggle.

„Morning Binnie! I hope you like your bacon burned because that is all I got, it looks like…” Lix blushed and nuzzled his nose to Changbin’s cheek. 

„Anything you make is the best.” And he didn’t lie. 

„You can just buy something on your way to work if you don’t like it.” It didn’t look bad at all, so Bin didn’t know why Felix sounded so negative. He grabbed his waist and turned him around. 

„Alright, Muffin, what’s wrong?” He asked, and saw that Felix looked at the floor. His hair was messy, his eyes tired.

„Got an email, they didn’t accept my designs… again.” Felix was trying to get his own dress designs accepted by the company he modells at. Changbin saw his designs before and although he knows so little about fashion, imagining all of it on Felix, he knew it would look great. Felix was talented. Changbin trusted his talent. 

„That’s bullshit, you know. Your designs are the best.” He gave him a peck.

„Thank you, but, you know, I’m still disappointed.” 

„I know. Listen, what if, when we get home, I will bring Hyunjin over so you can dress him up? You know he is always in love with what you do to him?” Hyunjin recently joined Jisung’s band and ever since, he always asked Felix to be his stylist, which Felix loved to do. Always cheered him up.   
Felix agreed. First thing Changbin did when he arrived to his job, to a record shop he worked at, and partly owned, to call Hyunjin about him going over. And of course, he said yes. Meanwhile Felix went to the photoshoot he had that day. Photoshoots usually went for hours, just makeup and hair alone takes hours, but for lolita dresses, it takes a whole day usually. So Changbin knew it might take longer than what Felix told him.

„You already know Felix like you two are married.” Hyunjin commented, and it made Changbin smile. „ Bet she wrecks you in bed.” Now that made Changbin almost choke on his own tongue.

„Can you not?” We are at work.”

„Am I wrong tho?” Hyunjin laughed, but then looked at Changbin’s red cheeks. 

„I dunno…”

„What? Do you mean…awww that’s cute, look at you innocent lovebirds!” He teased, cupping the other’s cheeks.

„Shut up, there are more important things.” He added and was serious about it. „He is stressed about the dress designs anyways.”

Hyunjin turned around to him from packing the CDs. „Wait, he could style the band for a photoshoot! No, I’m serious! I don’t think Jisung would put on a dress, but Felix could work something out!”

Hyunjin was right, it would really cheer Lix up, Changbin thought. So, a plan was made. 

Changbin was right, Felix was a bit late, he texted. He knew he would be tired so he made coffee beforehand, he ordered food and dessert as well. Well, dessert was cheesecake, brought by Jisung, who forced them to invite him, but he was always invited.

All three of them were at the kitchen when the door opened. A very tired Felix was looking at the, hair messy, makeup all over his face, gray hoodie. He looked exhausting.

„Honey, I’m home.” He said, when Changbin went to hug him. Photoshoots this long can be harsh.

„Hello, Muffin!” The guys greeted him, that made him smile. „We prepared you a tea party!”

Felix was delighted now, the hot coffee really made him relaxed and the talk with Jisung about cakes made him laugh. Changbin watched him getting comfortable and he realized he was in love. Really in love. He loved his laugh, how hard he worked, how he made everyone happy. 

„Sweetheart, you look fab.” Jisung joked when Hyunjin came out in one of Felix’s dress. It was handmade, pretty pastel purple, long sleeves and bows. „No, seriously, this color fits you.”

„Bless Felix’s talented little hands.” Hyunjin twirled, and Changbin grabbed Lix’s hand. He looked in his eyes as he placed a little kiss on his lips. 

„So, Lix, thought about my offer?” Hyunjin asked hopping down next to them on the couch. 

„You have to pay me though, new clothes, fitting and all…” Lix was excited.

„Of course! We can make it happen.”

When the guys went home, it was the two of them in their room. Felix looked happy, but tired. 

„Long ass day, for sure.” Felix had this habit of only cursing when he is with Changbin, it’s like, he can only be himself with him.

„Want to have a bath?” Changbin asked, sitting up. 

„Want to have a bath together?” Felix asked, making Changbin blush. They never had a bath or a shower together. 

And there he was, Felix already in the water, and him in sweats.

„Is everything alright?” Lix asked, turning to him. His figure was delicate and his already wet hair framed his face in a beautiful way. Changbin felt shy, he wasn’t insecure ever, but what if Felix wouldn’t like him naked? He had a stronger frame, some might call it slightly chubby, but he was still incredibly muscly and healthy. 

„Sure, I’m just… could you turn around?”

„Aw you’re shy?” Felix teased, but he turned around anyways. Changbin smiled and started to take all his clothes off, tossing them on the floor for now. He stepped in the tub behind his partner. He hugged his waist. „I think you are the most handsome man ever, Changbin, no need to be shy.”

„Thank you, I’m just… i don’t know." He mumbled, Lix placed his hands over his. 

„It’s fine, just in your pace. No need to rush.” He brushed Bin’s fingers.

„I love you.” As soon as it escaped his mouth, Changbin froze and he felt like Felix did as well. „Fuck, I mean…”

„I love you too.” Felix whispered. „And i love how easliy you accept me. And love me, I’m so thankful.”

„I love the way you are, Felix. And I’m thankful for you as well.” Felix turned his head and kissed his lips. His lips still tasted like cherry. Changbin held his jaw, his tumb brushing his chin, as the kiss deepened. Skin to skin, feeling Lix’s smooth skin under his fingers sent blood down. Felix placed his hands on his thigh, and Changbin could see, Felix was getting hard as well. He never saw him naked, but for some reason he felt very comfortable. Changbin placed his hand down to Felix’s neck, his other hand on his waist. 

„Wanna go back to your room?” Lix whispered, and they both agreed to get out of the tub. 

Changbin didn’t wake up to the smell of bacon next morning, he woke up to a sleeping Felix next to him. His long eyelashes were almost blong when the light hit his face, his freckles sit across his face like stars. Changbin even discovered a heart shaped one on his cheek. He couldn’t not place a kiss on it. He didn’t meant to do it, but he woke Lix up with that. 

„Morning, muffin.” Changbin smiled at him, kissing his lips. Lix smiled into it.

„Morning sunshine.”

„Me, sunshine? It’s you who are glowing.”

„I can see the sun shine behind you, it’s the first thing I saw today, I thing you are like sunshine to me.” Changbin has never felt like this before, he could have died at that moment, he was so in love. He never felt someone appreciate him this much.

„Aright then, Muffin, it’s my turn to make breakfast.” He sat up, but Felix grabbed his arm.

„You can’t even crack an egg, darling.” 

„I can cook eggs, Felix, it’s fine.” He rolled his eyes. Felix agreed and went to shower. But maybe he was rethinking this decision when he came out to the kitchen and saw that Changbin decided to go out to buy sandwhiches instead. 

They were arriving to Lost Ones’, Jisung and Hyunjin’s band’s photoshoot where Felix was the stylist. They almost forgot how they never saw Felix in rather masculine clothes. He was wearing dress pants and a purple shirt full of frills, that was his version of masculine. He curled his hair and had light makeup on. Changbin was, of course, in black, in a literal black version of Lix’s shirt. He had heavy black eyeshadow on.

„Look at them matching!” Hyunjin shouted smiling. 

The photoshoot took all day long, but they all had fun. Changbin was able to watch Felix work which he found very hot. But they didn’t have time to be lovey-dovey. 

„Yo.” Jisung sat next to him when he had a break.

„Yo, what’s up?” 

„Felix should have a store. I know it’s not my business, but think about it.”

„He should, but the brand won’t accept his designs.”

„Fuck that brand, she should make her own. We could see it in your shop.”

„Why are you making plans for MY shop again?” Changbin raised a brow.

„Because I’m smart and sexy.” Again, a very Jisung thing to say. „I’m just thinking.”

„I need the shop though, that is all I have.” Changbin sighed, looking at Felix who was redoing Hyunjin’s makeup.

„Not all.” Jisung smiled before standing up and walking towards his bandmates.

True, Changbin thought. He has something else as well now, but is it too early to count on it?

They were on the bed, both slowly falling asleep after the long day. Changbin was looking at Felix, light smile on his face.

„What?” Lix suddenly asked. He didn’t look at Bin, he just felt like he was watching, rightfully.

„You’re just beautiful.” 

„Creep.” They giggled at each other.

„You know,” Changbin brushed his finger through his pertner’s face.”And it was Jisung’s idea, but I agree. Lix, open your own shop.”

„Bin, love, it’s easier said than done.” He turned to Changbin.

„Yes, I know, but you could start styling bands like Lost One, you know, the guys know a few more bands. We could move from there.”

„We? It’s ’us’ now?” Lix winked at him, making Bin blush. 

„Well, I could help if you…” And he got interrupted by a kiss.

„You are adorable, but I can’t do this to you.”

„You aren’t forcing me to do anything, Lix, I would be just a sin it as you.”

They looked at each other, love in their eyes, both knowing this moment was special.

„Thank you for always supporting me, sunshine. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

„I cannot believe how lucky I am!”

„And what should we name the brand if we can have one?” Lix asked while pecking Bin’s nose. 

„Muffin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you asked for chapter 2 so here it is!
> 
> twt: @linostetic

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @linostetic


End file.
